1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to vehicles which use fuel such as gasolene as a means of locomotion and a means for conserving that fuel. In a more narrow sense the invention is related to the internal combustion engine as used in vehicles and apparatus for inhibiting the flow of fuel from the carburetor to the intake manifold. The invention is further a gasket body which has been improved and which fits between the carburetor and intake manifold of a vehicle such as an automobile, which improvement impedes or controls the flow of fuel to the engine of the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Carburetors, intake manifolds and gaskets are all well known in the art. In general, a carburetor contains a valve, frequently referred to as a "butterfly valve" which upon opening permits the flow of fuel into and through the intake manifold, at a rate relative to the degree of opening. The greater the opening, the greater the degree of flow of fuel.
However, with the onset of the "energy crises" and the shortage of fuel such as gasolene for automobiles and the like, there has been the need to conserve such fuel and use it in the most economical manner possible. It has long been known that for such vehicles as automobiles there is a particular speed in terms of miles per hour (mph) which is most desirable from an economical and conservation viewpoint. While such speed varies with each vehicle, the United States Government has established a speed of 55mph as the maximum speed for all vehicles for the reason that such speed is most desirable from the energy crises viewpoint. Unfortunately fuel is wasted by the individual driver who after years of driving at much greater speeds is unable to control his speed at that rate which while desirable seems to be extremely slow.
The butterfly valve in the carburetor functions in response to the degree of acceleration provided by the driver. Thus, if the driver desires to drive his vehicle at 70 mph and accordingly applies pressure to the foot accelerator, the butterfly valve opens much farther then if pressure corresponding to a speed of 55mph is used. Accordingly, the flow of fuel is then greatly increased when driving at 70 mph due to the greater degree of opening of the butterfly valve. Such an opening also occurs when the driver accelerates quickly or presses the accelerator to its limits in order to gain quick bursts of speed and power.
Therefore, in order to properly conserve and economize the use of fuel, it becomes desirable, and essential, to limit the opening or functioning of the butterfly valve according to the speed which is most economical for each make of vehicle.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to conserve the use of fuel, particularly fuel which is used in internal combustion type vehicles.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a means for reducing the flow of fuel from the carburetor to the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine.
It is further an object of this invention to describe apparatus which can be inserted into the existing carburetor-intake manifold mechanism of the vehicles presently in use, by the individual operator who is not necessarily skilled in the area of vehicles and adjustments to vehicles.
It is further still an object of this invention to describe a gasket suitable for use between the carburetor and intake manifold of an internal combustion engine such as in an auromobile which further contains as as integral part a means for controlling the opening of a valve, such as a butterfly valve, of the carburetor, whereby the amount of fuel consumed is substantially reduced and used most economically.
It is further an object of this invention to describe a carburetor-gasket-intake manifold mechanism or apparatus which is useful in economizing the use of fuel such as gasolene in automobiles and the like.
Other objects of the invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art as the description of this invention proceeds.